Due to the limited number of pins that are available on present multi-function integrated circuits, some pins have functions thereof multiplexed to allow different functions to be associated therewith. Some of these can be associated with timing functions, some with data functions and some with status functions. For low pin count devices, one or more pins are typically dedicated to data transfer of multi-bit data words. These data pins typically use some type of serial data protocol, either synchronous or asynchronous. In the synchronous case, there are typically required two pins, one for data and one for clock information. However, there are some synchronous systems that utilize a single wire for transmitting both data and clock information which require some type of clock recovery system. In these clock recovery protocols, an encoding system such as Manchester Coded PSK is typically utilized. In asynchronous systems, a master/slave configuration is utilized. All of these serial data interfaces require some type of mapping that maps data from a user PC or device onto the single bi-directional data pin (for a single wire data protocol) utilizing the appropriate protocol.